Ikke nai de
by Xsaid
Summary: ¿Y si Naruto se le hubiera declarado en el valle del fin?¿Y si Kakashi no hubiera llegado a tiempo?¿Y si Sakura hubiera tenido que luchar sola?¿Y si Sasuke nunca se hubiera marchado?...NaruSasuSaku


¿Y si Naruto se le hubiera declarado a Sasuke juston antes de que este se marchara?¿ Y si Kakashi no hubiera llegado a tiempo para recoger a Naruto?¿Y si Sakura tuviera que luchar sola? ¿Y si Sasuke nunca se hubiera ido?

Todas estas preguntas no son en vano…

**Ikke nai de**

—Por favor Sasuke, no te vayas…

—Déjalo Naruto, tú nunca lo entenderías

—¿Entender?¿que es lo que tengo que entender-ttebayou? ¡¿Que te marchas con el causante de que el Hokage haya muerto?! ¡¡¿Qué abandonas a todos tus amigos por un traidor?!! ¡¡¡¿Qué es lo que tengo que entender dattebayou?!!! —gritó Naruto llorando de rabia.

—Soy un vengador, debo conseguir poder para vengar a mi clan aunque para ello deba dejar que un demonio posea mi cuerpo.

—¡Sasukeeee! —gritó Naruto mientras las colas de chakra rugian a su alrededor.

—¡Narutoooo! —gritó este.

—¡Chidori!

—¡Rasengan!

Una bola inmensa de chakra cubrió toda la cascada del Valle del Fin, Naruto calló al suelo incosciente y Sasuke calló sobre sus rodillas, comenzó a llover y Sasuke se preguntó miles de cosas, entre ellas porque Naruto se le había confesado antes de que sus ataques se alcanzasen y el porqué no pudo matarle. No supo muy bien porque pero se aproximó a su rival y juntó los labios mojados de Naruto con los suyos secos, después de eso se tambaleó un poco al levantarse y se esfumó entre los árboles de la frontera, ya nada volvería a ser como antes.

[…]

Kakashi se quedó sin habla al no encontrar ningún cuerpo en la zona y calló de rodillas al suelo llorando amargamente, comenzó a golpear la superficie rocosa con los puños lleno de rabia, esta vez había llegado demasiado tarde como para salvar a ninguno de los dos, Pakkun aulló a su lado, afectado por los sentimientos de su amo y los suyos propios.

—El olor de sasuke indica que está fuera de nuestro alcance, lo mejor será que volvamos a la villa y expliquemos lo que ha sucedido. —sugirió Pakkun.

—¿Qué le voy a decir a Sakura? —susurró el copy ninja mirando el cuerpo inerte de Naruto.

[…]

Sakura no podía parar de llorar y ni Ino ni nadie podía consolarla. ¿Había sido por su debilidad?¿Por que no tenía poder? Lloró y lloró durante días hasta que ya no pudo más y cuando se hartó, decidió que era momento de cambiar, si ninguno de los dos podía, ella lo haría. Se dirigió al despacho de la Godaime con un solo pensamiento; ser más fuerte.

—¡Godaime-sama! Quiero que me entrene

[…]

Sasuke se acostó en la cama de su cuarto, estaba bastante cansado, como cada noche desde hacía tres años se preguntó que estarían haciendo sus compañeros e irremediablemente se llevó un dedo a los labios recordando aquello. ¿Por qué lo habría hecho?

* * *

Sakura se ajustó los guantes y miró a los nuevos integrantes del equipo: el primero respondía al nombre de Sai y se parecía bastante a Sasuke físicamente, el segundo se parecía a Naruto físicamente pero en nada a su personalidad, Kaseyo es su nombre. Suspiró y le dedicó una mirada a Kakashi, este la evitó mirando el cielo.

—Soy Sakura —dijo simplemente.

—Bien, ya sabeís cual es la misión, partiremos en dos horas, tomad todo lo necesario para partir.

Sakura se quedó en el mismo sitio mientras que sus compañeros desaparecían en una nube. Había hecho una promesa; traería a Sasuke de vuelta sin importar como porque eso dijo delante de la tumba de Naruto.

—Sasuke, ¿Por que mataste a Naruto? —le susurró al viento.

* * *

—Sakura, Kakashi —pronunció con indiferencia.

—Sasuke-kun

—¿A sí que tú eres mi reemplazo? Otro perdedor se une a las filas de estos inútiles… —dijo refiriéndose a Sai— entonces ese que viene por ahí debe ser Naruto… —concluyó. Una extraña emoción le embargó de pronto.

—Es una lástima pero no soy ese tal Naruto —dijo Kaseyo.

—Hm.

—Sasuke-kun, Naruto… —susurró Sakura.

—Naruto murió en el valle del fin Sasuke —dijo Kakashi.

¿Qué, eso no podía ser cierto verdad? Sasuke cerró los ojos y recordó aquel día.

—¡Sasuke no se porque pero… ¡me gustas!

Sacudió la cabeza y antes de realizar aquella técnica Orochimaru apareció y le obligó a marcharse dejando allí a sus antiguos compañeros mal heridos además de aquellos desconocidos.

* * *

Acababa de terminar con la vida de Itachi y se acostó moribundo al lado del cuerpo de su hermano.

—Ya… nunca más existirá la maldición Uchiha… —susurró.— ahora solo me queda ir a donde estás tú Naruto.

Sasuke cerró los ojos con pereza y volvió a abrirlos al poco rato asustado.

—¿Un sueño? —susurró.

—¡Sasuke-kun! —gritó Sakura abrazandole.

—Típico de Sasuke-ttebayou, nosotros aquí preocupados por lo de tu hermano y tú…

Naruto permaneció allí unos segundos antes de indicarle a Tsunade que debía atender a Kakashi. Sasuke observó a su compañero abandonar la sala y estrechó a Sakura entre sus brazos.

_"Gracias a dios todo ha sido un sueño_".

_Continuará..._


End file.
